


I will not lose you

by silvertrails



Series: Melethron [30]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel worries about Elladan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not lose you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**I Will Not Lose You  
By CC  
May, 2016**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This was written for Erulisse. I hope you like it! =)

* * *

Glorfindel had woken to find a note from Elladan on his pillow. They were about to sail to Aman, and Elladan had become increasingly restless. He found his lover alone in the Hall of Fire, his clothes dusty, and stained with black blood.

“Hello Laurë.”

“Elladan…”

“It was the last time.” 

“Was Elrohir with you?”

“No…”

Glorfindel was angry and relieved at the same time. 

“I needed to say good-bye.”

Glorfindel pulled Elladan close and kissed him hard. “I will not lose you now,” he said, “so the next time you feel the urge to risk your life, wake me.”


End file.
